Midnight Cravings
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: When Ginny wakes Harry up at midnight, asking for an ice-cream, he finds himself unable to deny it. He just has a single problem...


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and the only thing I got with this soty was fun.**

* * *

**Midnight Cravings**

_by Jullie Anna Tennant_

Harry opened his eyes slowly, still trying to understand what exactly was happening. The room was all dark, the curtains shut and a single lamp on the bedside illuminated the place poorly. Thanks to this single lamp, he was able to see the reason to his sudden wake up; Ginny was at his side, shaking him furiously.

"Harry, wake up!" the redhead called, still shaking him fiercely "Come on baby, you have to wake up!"

Harry sat on the bed and grabbed his wife's hands; in part to make her stop shaking him, and partially to calm her down. He looked at the watch near their bed; it was almost 1:00 AM.

"What is it, Gin? Why are you up so late?" he asked, rubbing his eyes "There's something wrong with the baby?"

Ginny touched her belly instinctively, but nodded in disagreement, before Harry panicked without reason.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby, don't need to worry" she answered, caressing her large belly "It's just… I want to ask you something and couldn't wait until morning"

"What is it?"

The woman bit her lower lip, while thinking how to say that to her husband. She was sure he would complain after listen her request, but it was urgent.

"Remember that trip we did to Italy?" she asked, cautiously.

He nodded, although the topic seemed a little odd to him; He couldn't get why the hell Ginny was asking that kind of question at 1:00 AM.

"And remember that mint flavored ice-cream we had? From that shop next to our hotel? The owner was a really nice old man" she continued.

Harry's eyebrows rose instantly, he wasn't liking the way that talking was going, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I need that ice-cream, Harry" she said, finally "I really need that ice-cream. I can't sleep or stop thinking about it. Please baby, you have to get me some. Please"

The boy who lived almost fell out of bed, after his wife made her request. For Merlin's sake! It was one in the morning and she wanted him to go get ice-cream in Italy?

"Gin, it's the middle of the night!" he said, astonished "The shop is in Italy! How do you expect me to get the damn thing?"

"Please Harry, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important" she replied, giving him her best sorrowful face "I need that ice-cream, baby. I swear I tried to sleep and hold out the urge, but I can't. I really need it."

"And it has to be that ice-cream?" he asked, tired "Couldn't it be a closer one?"

The redhead shook her head.

"It has to be that one, I'm craving it for hours" she answered.

Harry scratched his head, while giving the idea some thought. He wanted to do Ginny's will, but it was the middle of the night! Still, his wife was giving him such a sad face, that in the end, that it was impossible for him to say no. He sighed and got out of bed. After finding something to dress, Harry took his wand and gave his wife a quick kiss.

"You're the best husband ever" she said, before he left.

Harry gave her a goofy smile and then apparated.

* * *

He appeared again in front of a small building, next to a hotel. The street was completely empty and the wind as cold as ice. Harry mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot and for being unable to deny anything to his wife; it was damn cold outside and his coat wasn't helping very much.

All doors and windows of the shop were closed, just as Harry expected. The last time he went there, he remembered the owner saying something about living on the apartment upstairs; Harry just hoped the man hadn't moved. He also hoped the old man would be comprehensive, or he would end up being kicked out without any ice-cream to Ginny.

Harry rang the doorbell and waited patiently. It took almost ten minutes, but finally the door opened and a old woman, with a furious expression on her face, appeared.

"What are you doing ringing my doorbell at this time of night, boy?"she asked, annoyed "Are you drunk?"

He coughed, while trying to get some courage, then opened his best smile to the old lady.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am" he said friendly "I know this is definitely not the best moment, but I want to buy some ice-cream"

"Have you lost your mind, son?" she replied, furious "You wake me up at almost two in the morning and says you want to buy some ice-cream? Is it a joke or you're just retarded?

"No ma'am, it's not a joke, I really need the ice-cream" Harry tried to reason "It's for my wife"

The old woman snorted, getting angrier with that stupid boy.

"I don't care for who it is" she said harshly "And get out of here, or I'm calling the police"

Before Harry could say anything, the woman shut the door on his face, ending the conversation. What he was going to do now? He couldn't go back home without the damn ice-cream, Ginny would be disappointed. Having no better idea, he rang the doorbell again and to his surprise, who answered this time was an old man, along with the woman.

"Look Paolo, this is the boy who says he wants to buy ice-cream!" she complained "Do something!"

The old man named Paolo looked at Harry curiously, and ignoring his wife completely.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the old man asked, but his tone was calm.

Harry's hopes grew a bit; that man seemed way more sympathetic than his wife. Maybe Ginny would be lucky this time.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, sir" he said "But my wife is pregnant and she woke me up, saying she was craving the mint flavored ice-cream you sell here. I tried to reason and all, but she said it can't be any other ice-cream, only yours. I don't know what to do, I know it's late and I'm annoying you, but I can't go back home with my hands empty"

The old man seemed to give some thought to Harry's words. After a couple of minutes, he smiled.

"You should have said this was a pregnancy craving at first place" Paolo said, opening the door and stepping outside "Follow me, young man"

Harry couldn't believe he was being so lucky. He followed the old man immediately, and walked towards the shop. Paolo took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Which flavor you said your wife wanted?" he asked, opening the freezer.

"Mint" the young wizard answered, relieved.

Paolo got the right ice-cream and put it on a bag. The younger man picked his wallet and was already counting the money, when the older stopped him.

"You don't have to pay, son" he said "It's a present"

"It's not fair, this is your work and it's almost two in the morning" Harry replied.

Paolo handed the bag to Harry.

"Look young lad, I have four kids, I know exactly what you're going through" he explained calmly "Take it, a cup of ice-cream won't make any difference to me. And besides, you should keep you money, this cravings can get really weird"

* * *

Harry was gone for more than an hour now, and Ginny was getting anxious due to waiting.

"What happened to your daddy?" she said, rubbing her belly meticulously.

As if to answer her, Harry appeared in the room. The redhead got out of the bed in a hurry and run to her husband, hugging him fiercely.

"Thanks to Merlin you're okay, I was getting worried something bad happened to you" she said, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

Damn hormones!

"Hey, I'm okay, see?" he said, kissing her forehead "Nothing happened to me. And I brought something to you."

Ginny's eyes sparkled when she saw what her husband was holding. She didn't waste a second to grab the bag. She took the cup of ice-cream out of the bag and opened, her mouth watered just by seeing it. Harry handed her a spoon and watched while Ginny eat her so wanted ice-cream.

"Harry, you're definitely the best husband ever!"she said, filling her mouth with ice-cream.

He laughed and sat on the bed, beside his wife.

"I do everything for you both" Harry answered, placing his hand on Ginny's belly and cupping it lightly.

**THE END**

* * *

**An Author's Note:**

Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know your opinion and leave me a review, they make me really happy. :)


End file.
